


Unexpected Facts

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece, anime - Fandom
Genre: Arlong Pirates maybe involved, Contains some OCs, F/M, Fishmen are in demand in for slavery, Ivankov is a transgender, Koala's past, Reverie arc, Sabo is a good dancer, Swearing, Tags May Change, contains spoilers for those who are not manga-readers, drunk Koala, hidden Vine joke ahead, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: A submitted entry for SaboKoa week 2018.Reverie has come. The revolutionary is now in for their undercover for a mission to infiltrate Stelly's mansion and save Bartholomew Kuma from the hands of the Celestial Dragons as the news said that fishmen were in-demand for slavery to nobles, Koala now hides her life-long secret during the mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting will take place on Reverie arc, and since this arc was only shown for a few chapters, this story might not follow for the future events of the Reverie arc. I will use feminine pronouns for Ivankov.

Sabo sat restlessly in the underground heat with Lindbergh, Karasu, and Morley. He can’t stand the truth to accept that Kuma,  _their gentle_  Kuma is now a slave under the filthy hands of the Celestial Dragons. He just expressed his anger by telling them there are only two products of their mission: Death or Success; which, he can’t let the first option to happen. His pace loops around the secluded space and Morley decided to cut the thick atmosphere, “S-Sabo-san, look, about what you have said, we need more men to infiltrate them and rescue Kuma.”  
“I agree,” followed Lindbergh and Kuro came with a nod. “No, we can’t sacrifice any more men. We’ve lost enough soldiers from what happened in Baltigo and I mustn’t increase their number again as the next leader for the next generation.” His stern voice made them swallow. “But, Sabo—” Lindbergh was cut by the ringing Den Den Mushi which he immediately answered. “Hello? Yes, sir. Sabo, Sir Dragon wants to talk to you.” Lindbergh hands the phone to him and Sabo take it with a sigh before he grips on it.

“Sir?”

“Sabo, so you’ve successfully hidden underground, huh?”

“Yes, and I have a heartbreaking report sir,” he paused and swallowed a lump before he continued. “Kuma was captured and is in the hands of the Celestial Dragons as Slave.” Silence followed after, “In that case, I’ve sent some additional manpower to help you save Kuma and overthrow your brother—”

“He was never my brother,” Sabo interjects.

“Stelly,” Dragon corrected, “And you don’t have to send any additional people to sacrifice this mission,“ Sabo interjects again. “Too late, boy, I’ve sent Ivankov, Betty, and Koala.” Sabo heard the breathy grin Dragon made. “No, wait— you send the girls?! That's—”  
“My final decision. Meet them later at night at the dock; they will be arriving on the boat.”  
“Yes, sir,” Sabo copied and ended the conversation.

* * *

Sabo with Karasu went to their rendezvous, “They’re here.” Sabo looked through the lens of his telescope and lowered them as their figure is drawing nearer to dock. Karasu offered his enormous arms to help the ladies disembark with their luggage.  
“My, it’s been a while, Karasu-chan,” Ivankov cooed, “How’re your flying friends doing?” Karasu answered with a thumbs-up that made Ivankov frowned. “Still a man with a few words, ey? Some things never changed,” Ivankov shifts her eyes to Sabo and smiled. “I’m glad you arrived safely, ladies."He smiled, "I’ve heard what happened to Kuma,” Betty said with a cigarette between her teeth.

“So have you decided to send to rescue him?” She blows a smoke, “Pardon me, Betty-san, I’m not fond of second-hand smoking.” Koala coughed and swayed her hand into the smoke in the air. “Oh, sorry,” Betty stomped on the cigarette. “Well, allow us to accompany you to our underground, it’s not a long walk, Morley is waiting for us,” Sabo said as they made their way through their hideout.

“Did Dragon-san tell you why we’re here?” Koala asked out of nowhere. Sabo let out a heavy sigh before he replied, “Yeah, just to bring more manpower he said, but he only mentioned that after I learned that it was you gals.” Koala raised a brow in his tone. “Anything wrong about that?” she clenched her teeth phrasing her sentence. “Oh, looks like Sabo-chan doesn’t want Koala-chan to babysit her…” Ivankov turned her enormous head to Sabo’s side but he just replied with a long hum. “Eh? The chief-of-staff is being babysat by the Fishman Karate teacher?” Betty grinned as she rests her sunglasses to her head. “It’s been a decade,” Koala sighs with that comment.

“Morley we’re here!” Sabo waved at Morley as if he didn’t hear anything. Morley grinned stretches from ear to ear.“Betty-saaan! Koala-saa—” “Hush now, Morley, dear!"Ivankov warned, "They might hear us!” Morley dropped his head, “I’m sorry,” he initially used his Devil fruit powers to make a path to the underground. Sabo leads the way by lighting his hand with his flame as their guide to the secluded hideout. Karasu puts down the luggage as they gather around the table. Sabo removed his white coat and hang it on the back of the chair and grips his hand on it, “Dragon-san didn’t mention how do we infiltrate Stelly in his current residence, I suppose that we start a strategy?” He started. “A lot of guards is on its posts and it’s hard to infiltrate them.”

“I suggest we go in different posts,” Lindbergh suggested. “Betty and I will go with the security and communications, Morley will hide in the underground until we gave the signal to make a riot to distract them to escape if something happens.” He showed his sketch of the plan on the table. “And how will we able to do that?” Sabo asked. “And what will be the others’ assignment?” Ivankov answered him by sliding him an envelope in front of Sabo. “I met a guy from a bar while I was disguised with my hormones, and he expects me to come with him,” she shrugged her shoulders, “Which I accepted, and I think that this invitation suits for you and Koala-chan.” Sabo opens the envelope as he read the invitation for two: _The Celestial Dragons has received the Elders’ commands to invite: Mr. Edicius and Ms. Ivankov to the Astraea Grand Masquerade Ball._  He raised an eyebrow to Ivankov.

“So do you guys dance?” Ivankov asked.

* * *

Stelly savors his luscious meal on sitting on his cushioned, velvet seat. “Dear, the Reverie will be in a few days, aren’t you excited? And a grand ball will be held before that!” Sarie Nantokanette joyously drank her wine with her pinky rose in the air. “Imagine which gown I will wear!” She lowers her glass and her eyes gleamed under the chandelier above them with greed, “Oh, I’d better get my dress sewn by the best seamstress in this damn place or I would like a filthy commoner!” She pulls her ruff with a frown. “Don’t worry dear, we’ll get it in no time,” reassured Stelly as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Oh, and have you heard the news, dear?” Sarie guides a hand to her mouth as if she were shocked, “Celestial Dragons has been tracing fishmen as their top in-demand order if slaves!”

“Oh? I thought that they only prefer human slaves?” Stelly raised a brow, “I thought so too, but it seems time has changed."Sarie smiled at her wine glass.” You know, I think I might get myself a slave too, “ Stelly sliced the tender meat on his platter."Father kept a log of slaves given to him by the Celestial Dragons as a token of appreciation for his nobility and partnership with him. They said it might be for his future use. What surprises me from what I’ve read from the log is that some slaves were reported to escape and when the escapees were been retrieved, it was recorded that one of them is missing, which its location is unknown yet.” He paused and drank his last gulp of wine, “One of the slaves was tortured and was forced to tell where did the rascal go, and he said the slave fled with the fishmen, which sounds dubious, like who’s a fool to come with those stinking fishmen?” Stelly let out a guffaw that fills the dining room.

 

"Plus, I've got some connections to negotiate to," his eyes gleamed towards the served seafood on the platter and jabs his fork on the steaming cooked fish.

* * *

A new day for the revolutionaries residing temporarily at an abandoned cottage somewhere incognito from the townspeople, greens of trees and bushes surrounds them, from the inside, a view of the vast sea can be seen from the window. 

Koala finished her morning coffee as she walks towards the vented window as the News Coo delivers received a newspaper pressed between its beak as she unrolled the broadsheet and read the latest headlines which are written in bold and capital letters:

 

 **_CELESTIAL DRAGONS OPEN FOR FISHMEN AS SLAVES_ **

  
_A huge number of celestial dragons were demanding fishmen to be their slave for their rare physique and unimaginable strength Saint Rossward says during an interview._

_Various fishmen, pirate or not, had been captured and collared by some of the notable celestial dragons as their own. Other reports say that they are hunting down and tracing members of the famous disbanded Sun Pirates considering them as a slave as they—_

 

"Koala,” Sabo greeted from her back as he descended from the stairs. “Is that the daily newspaper?” He tilted his head on Koala’s back where she suddenly closes the broadsheet. “Oh, oh yes,” she hands him the newspaper from her sweaty hands to him and walks away. “My, these damn Celestial Dragons were out of their minds, huh? Getting fishmen in all ages as their slave…" Sabo’s voice echoed softer as she headed to Betty and Lindbergh outside the house. "Betty-san, Lind-san, may I have some of your gin? Where do you have them?” Betty lowered her sunglasses as she puffed a smoke, “Wow, I didn’t know that you drink Koala, anything wrong?” She asked.

“Nah,”

"Suit yourself, it’s on the basement” Lindbergh took a huge gulp from his mug of beer. “Uh, I will not drink today, I’m just curious how did you manage to bring  _that_  amount of alcohol during this mission.” She rests a hand on her waist. “I do my things my way, girl. Drinking for me eases the mind and think about what words should I say when cheering people up; you can say it as my meditation while drinking.” She winked. “Okay, but don’t abuse yourselves,” she said with a fake smile that Betty noticed and headed to her room upstairs.

  
She sat on her spring bed, old, and tattered, which reminds her of her past, she removes her frilled blouse just down through her elbows and turned around the mirror to see her scar. “Ugh.” was all that she said as wants to see the full view of it but it didn’t. She looks at her lamp table and reread the invitation.

_“So do you guys dance?”_

“I don’t dance, Iva-san,” she sighed dressing up and landed her back on the bed, arms spread on her both sides, as she looked at the ceiling fan rotate. “I’ve never danced.” She gripped on the sheet remembering what she had read on the newspaper; those words were nothing but horror to her pooling tears on her eyes. She considered the Sun as her family. She hasn’t told to anyone about her past, except to Ivankov and Inazuma. Ivankov used to bathe with her with her feminine physique when she was just fresh from the trauma and newly recruited in the army.

 _“What’s this, my child?” Ivankov stopped undressing the young Koala, and she remained silent. “It’s okay, dear, you’re safe here,” Ivankov assured her with a smile on her face. as she helped her to step on the water-filled tub and joined her._  
_“What’s a revolutionary army?” Koala asked meekly playing the waters in the tub, “Well, we fight,” Ivankov wets hair and squeezes a handful of shampoo and lather it on her damped hair. “We fight what we think what is right, when people are blinded in these corrupted doings of the government, we have to change that and to make peace to the world."_

_“If you want to promote peace, then why fight?”_

_“Oh, dear, how can I explain to you, child?" Ivankov sighed. “You’ll know when you grow up.”_

_“Okay,”_

She keeps on thinking nostalgic things that could ease the pain that she is feeling in her chest. What if someone caught her on the day that she escaped? Do they know about her? Has her scar been revealed on her tattered clothes from her escape from her village? What if her mom didn’t tell the marines? Questions bothered her thoughts as she locked herself in the room in the meantime, and, she had an idea to practice her dance to ease herself.

She found some dusty books inside an old shelf; blew the dust and wiped it off. The art of Music and Entertainment engraved on the spine, she opened the book turned the page to her desired chapter.  
Illustrations of dance steps printed on the pages, she tried to mimic each step but the room doesn’t have enough space for her to move, “How embarrassing,” she murmured.

* * *

The day will be tomorrow night. Sabo studied the map of Stelly’s current residence, which is a mansion, and the chosen venue of the ball; filled with nobles he despise from the bottom of his heart since his childhood. “It’s been a while to attend such gathering.” Sabo runs his fingers on the huge map rolled on the table in the underground only illuminated by some torches. “Don’t you think it would be fun?” Betty said, “We’re not there to have fun, we’re in a middle of a mission,” his voice is stern.

“Dancing?” Betty snorted,

“Not just it. There’s this guy and that one, we need to take down,” Sabo hands pictures to her, “The first guy is this Edicius which I would go by a name to, and the other guy, is one of the main guards in Stelly’s document room,” he added.

“What’s inside the room?”

“Boxes and shelves of files and important records are stored in there,” he added. "The agenda is we have to find the slave logbook where Kuma is recorded,” he said.

“Then we will head to where he is being kept." He points a pin on the map while drumming his fingers on the table. “Fine, then we will stay here to connect you with you guys,” Lindbergh polished his new invention with his hands carefully. "And while you're at it, we'll talk through these," he hands him a small, Cochlea-shaped earpiece. "Thank you," Sabo slip it into his pocket. "Oh, and why Stelly, of all people, have records of slaves in general? Isn't Saint Rossward owns Kuma?" Betty asked. "Well, I blame my idiot old man," he sighs loudly still drumming his fingers on the table, "Fucking Celestial Dragons entrusted him the honor to record the number of slaves when I was a kid," he bit his lips as his fingers were drumming faster staring at the table.

"Oh?" Betty huffed a smoke, "How young are you?" Sabo paused his fingers and everyone in the room was silent. Ivankov stares at Sabo and was about to say something, "It was years ago before I joined the army," he finally answered.

“By the way, does Ivankov be staying here?” Betty asked to cut the thick atmosphere. “She volunteered to come with us, but she will not go to the ball, maybe she will be staying at the carriage.” Sabo added, "Oh no," Ivankov rests her chin on her hand on the table, "The man and I will have our fun night alone," she winked. 

“Any dashing outfit for the gentleman?” Betty grinned with her lighted cigarette.

“Well, I do have some spare clothes for the night,” he said.

* * *

Bartholomew Kuma sits on the cold floor tainted with dried blood from the previous slaves that have probably died and tortured in place, his dried blood mapping his white clothes, his open wounds gave tingles in the cold wind, his stomach rumbles for days, but he never showed expressions in years. He reads his worn-out Bible under the only small thin light provided by the moonlight. “How’s my favorite pet?” chains echoed in the prison halls, “Smells like shit in here,” Rossward spat on his jail bars. “Hey, what’s that?” he received a no reply. He opened his prison cell and hit Kuma with a baton and a stream of blood trickled down his face. “Still not saying anything, eh?” he grinned. “I like that.” Rossward made his way out from the cell.

* * *

It’s almost two in the morning, Sabo is arranging papers in the living room, in the house. Sounds of crickets and barks of dogs can be heard from outside. Sabo sighed and open the fridge what’s left to eat, he had skipped dinner while he was busy planning for tomorrow’s event.

A faint laugh was heard from the basement when he was just about to eat his sandwich; he didn’t flinch and silently moved his chair aside. He walks into the basement, his fingers were aflame as he slowly opens the door, “Who’s there?” he illuminates the room and saw the chuckling suspect…

“Sa-bo-kun!” Koala answered with an open grin, with a drool hanging on her face, her head rests on her right arm laid on the table as she was holding a mug of alcohol. “K-Koala?!” Sabo stuttered and looks at her with confusion.

“I’m fi—” a pool of vomit didn’t finish her answer. “See? Hehe,” she smiled with her hooded eyes. “Oh geez!” Sabo reached to her to help, “Look at you, you even vomited on your clothes!” A look of grimace is evident on his face, he looks on a patch of vomit seeping from her chest downwards. “C’mon, let’s get you a bath and change,” Sabo helped Koala helped her on her weak knees, as he was figuring out how to carry her through her room. “Up we go,” he put her arm around her shoulder and lift up her knees; carrying effortlessly like a bride. “What’s with you? This is the first time I saw you drinking this much?” he asked not looking at her.

“You know nothing, Sabo-kun,” she murmured, and he turned his head to her with confusion, “YOU KNOW NOTHING SABO KUUUUUN~!” Koala threw her arms in the air and straightened her back on his arms. “Hey! Hush! You’ll wake the others! And stop moving so much, I might drop you!” he said and opened the doorknob to her room; he placed her on her bed gently. He looked around the closet to find some spare clothes for her to change and just randomly picks them. “You can handle yourself in taking a bath, right?” he asked. “Uh-huh!” she answered in a cheerful tone. “Right…” he turned to the closet again, “I’ll leave you your towel and robe on this chair”, he placed her bathing needs on the chair, he also prepared her bath and helped Koala stepped into the tub. “Just tell me when you’re done and I’ll hand it over to you.” he closed the door and sat on her bed. “Okie~” she cooed back. Sabo sighed heavily and roams his eyes around the room. It was dusty, but

Koala did have some time to rearrange the furniture and obscene books on the small shelf he thought how Koala loves to get things organized, which he remembers how she was nagging him when he would misplace important folders to another stack of papers, or that he would just leave his coffee-stained papers on his desk, sleeping; and the day he would wake up, a sparkling clean desk surprised him with a note on the desk, “Good work today, Mr. chief-of-staff! –K.”; in where he would just smile and— his senses came back when Koala called, “Sabo-kun! I don’t have shampoo here!” Sabo hesitantly enter the bathroom, good thing it has an opaque shower curtain.

“E-excuse me,” his voiced is shaking and suddenly remembered what did he came into, “Where are they placed?” he straightly said. “At the small closet right there on the wall.” Sabo took the shampoo and other hygienic needs and handed it to her through the shower curtain. “P-pardon my intrusion,” he keeps gaze on the floor just when he heard a huge distance of sliding of the curtain in front of him.

“Wha—”

“Oh, come on, I’m not even naked,” Sabo slowly raised his head to the soaking wet Koala. “What the hell did you do?!” he even slides the curtain more, “I’m washing me in my clothes!” she said with a thumbs-up. “Just how much alcohol did you drink, woman?!” he could not help but stare at the outline of her brassiere from her wet blouse. “Sabo, you pervert~” she teased but he did not answer, he just thought that Ivankov is awake to help him. “Just,” he immediately slid the curtain close, “hurry up and bathe yourself, and I already leave you a towel and clothes here hanging so you’ll not call me anymore,” he said closing the door behind him. He propped himself on the bed and exhaled deeply and slowly. He knows Koala drinks alcohol but he sure knows that she is aware of her limits, and what triggered him more is that when she said that she knows nothing. Something’s going on with her.

Koala step out from the door and Sabo went to her to assist her from her tipsy situation and headed to her bed and the both sat facing each other. Her eyes were half-lidded and facing down, and hair was still soaking wet and he just smiled and shook his head to her. “You know, I think I will say everything while you’re drunk,” he continued to dry her hair and koala replied with a faint, “Mhmm.”

“Look, first of all, you don’t need to drown yourself with alcohol when you’re down, you can tell me everything so that I would know what that ‘nothing’ means that you said earlier,” he paused and he runs his hand slower this time. “I know that I’m reckless and you always babysit me, annoyed when you’re nagging me when you told me I’m always loquacious about my little brother,” he snickered. “And, at least I’m glad that I’m making up to you now from all the bother I’ve caused you, right, Koala?” He stopped his hands as he waited for her response, but he saw that she was already asleep; Sabo chortled and gently lay her down and tucked her in the blanket, “Good night, Koala.” He poked her cheek with his finger and leaves her room.

* * *

Koala drowsily rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. “Eh?” she was surprised that her clothes were different from the last night. She checked her clock and displayed: 10:30. “Damn it, I overslept!” she hurriedly wears her morning slippers and runs into the kitchen to get breakfast. “’Morning Koala, dear~” Ivankov greeted, and now in her feminine physique. “You seemed had a hangover last night…” Ivankov placed a buttered toast on the table. Oh shit. “I’m sorry that you went all the trouble to dress me,” she said and sat on the table, and everyone is present; Betty reading the newspaper, Lindbergh, was in the living room, arranging his weapons, Karasu is just staring outside at the birds perching at a tree, Morley enjoys his towering pancakes pooling with maple syrup. “Oh, don’t mention it, dearie, just don’t abuse your body that much.”Ivankov turned to her with a smile, “Where’s Sabo?” Ivankov looked away, “He’s still sleeping. He’s a busy man, you know.” She added, and an “Oh,” was all Koala said. “Ah, Sabo,” Betty suddenly said and everyone turned their heads to their drowsy chief-of-staff.  
“I owe you one, Iva-san,” Sabo whispered when he walked through Ivankov in the kitchen and she replied with a wink, “Have a coffee,” she gave him a mug of his favorite black coffee as he sat on the table and rests her his chin on his hand on the table.

“Had a load of work for tonight, Mr. Chief-of-staff?” Koala asked. “Lemme guess, you had a good-night sleep?” he smiled on his mug and raised a brow. “I overslept…” she frowned. “Oh? I take it’s a good night sleep then,” he lowered his mug down. Koala shook her head from the comment and went back upstairs. She took her guidebook and before she proceed to go outside, she made sure that everyone is busy, and sneaked out of the house and went to a secluded place; she hid from a worn-out barn that is not far from them. She opened the book and started taking a few small steps and movement of her body, following instructions guided with the illustrations it presented while looking at her feet at the same time. She sighed stared at the webbed ceiling then closed her eyes and exhaled.

“Practicing?” the sound of the voice made her jolt and threw the book behind her.

“S-Sabo-kun…"  _Dang it, Koala._

"What are you doing here?” she straightly said breathlessly. “You could just say no to the mission if you don’t know how to dance,” he chuckled and walked towards her and offer a hand. “Here,” she stared on his hand then back to his eyes. “Y-you dance?” she sheepishly asked. “Well,” he rolled his eyes and the corner of his mouth smiled, “I guess you can say that I learned something useful from those guys when I was a kid,” Koala could tell he’s talking about his parents. “As expected from someone who is a former noble,” she teasingly accepted his hand and he guides her other hand to his back. “Try me,” he snaked his hand on her waist and on her shoulders, “Look, your muscles are tensed, relax,” he gave a light nudge on her shoulder, “and remember to let the gentleman lead the dance,” he added. “Just don’t do anything reckless,” she chortled, “I won’t and I’m not reckless when it comes to dancing.” His octave went lower that made her legs jelly.  
“Okay, let’s start— And, one, two, three, and one, two thr—Ow!” Sabo parted from his stomped foot.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” she wailed looking at Sabo fixing his shoe, “I-I’m fine, and don’t look too much on your feet. Just trust me,” his hands went back where it settled. Koala felt unease in the awkward silence while dancing, she hummed a tune to break the silence. “That’s nice, it is not a dance without music,” as he commented and guides her and turned them around by the corner of the barn, “Oh, that was my mom’s lullaby for me,” she turned her head away from him, smiling, “It’s lovely,” he smiled, “Okay, dipping…” he suddenly bends her body without her consent.  
“Whoa! Wha—” Koala’s eyes widened, “That’s one of the steps they do when dancing,” she grinned at her, “At least, warn me before doing it so!” she slapped his shoulder, laughing.

* * *

“WHERE IS MY SEAMSTRESS?!” Sarie’s voice roared from her room that was heard in the hall. “C-coming, your highness!” a running woman with her sewing kit, panting. “Just what is this design that you made? It doesn’t show my curves this way!” she pulled the hair of the woman straight to her gown that she is holding. “F-forgive me, your highness, I’ll alter it in no time!” the woman pleaded. “Hurry up, you slow-ass bitch! Ugh, all of this stress would make my face haggard for tonight’s ball!” she sat on her velvet chair in front of the mirror. “You still don’t have your dress yet?” Stelly said leaning on the door and walked towards her. “Oh, love, that old hag just designed me an awful dress that she made,” she pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh,

“Shall we fire her?” he asked. “Yes, please.” She puffed her face with powder, “I guess I choose on one of my dresses again…’” Sarie sighed.  
“Does having a fishman slave ever considered your mind?” he asked breathlessly. “I would love to, honey~” she cooed, “A fishman slave it is then,” Stelly confirmed with a fill-out document on his hand.

“Speak of the devil,” I heard that the runaway slave is still alive and well,” he paused as Sarie turns her head, eyes widen in shock. “Really?” she exclaimed. “Yeah, and what some of my advisors said that she joined the Revolutionary Army.” Stelly walked through her and showed her a picture inserted from the old logbook, “A girl? What a fool.” Sarie commented. “Yeah she is, I better prepare myself for tonight and check the hallway for our guests later, dear,” he walked out from her room and he passes by his servants busy in putting up decorations and cleaning the mansion. He went back to the document room to return the document. “A pleasure afternoon, sir,” the main guard greeted, “Return this back where it came from,” he hands him the old logbook. “Yes, sir,” the guard obeyed and entered the room. A small picture is slightly revealed that was inside the book and he curiously viewed the picture of the grown-up picture of the girl from the logbook.

  
A knock was heard from her door and came in an enormous head. “Ko-a-la-chan!” Ivankov wink from the ajar door, “I bought you guys an outfit for tonight!” Ivankov revealed a pale rose-colored gown, with thin, translucent linen that covers the embroidered flowers in different pale colors on the skirt. The neckline would reveal her bare shoulders but her sleeves were sewn through the wrist cuffs; it comes a silver belt shaped like two stems entwined with a lavender-colored, glass stone shaped like rose attached. A zipper is sewn at the back.

“Try it!” Ivankov handed the gown, “Oh, Iva-san, where did you get this? It’s so beautiful.” Koala caresses the fabric with a smile. “Oh, Betty and I went to a shop for a while and got you a gown. Betty doesn’t have any knowledge in the fashion that she chose a back one with a slit on the leg, and my, oh my, the neckline goes down through your waists, “Hmp!” She huffed. “Now, try it on, dear!” Ivankov gave light pats on her shoulder to try it. At first, Koala hesitated to try it on. She donned the gown and stepped out with her head looking at the floor in front of the mirror.

“Iva-san I—”

“Ravishing,” Ivankov lifted her chin from behind and lightly massages her shoulders, “Uh, I think my back is a bit revealed…” Koala turned her back to the mirror. “Nah, the scar it’s not that obvious…” Ivankov checked her back and adjusted the zipper. “I also got you your mask”, she revealed a lavender butterfly-shaped mask, made of real lavender lace embedded into a translucent base. Eyeholes were edged with gold on the lower eyelids and the whole mask is edged in a sequin braid. “Also this, for your hair,” she placed a headband with small flowers that perched on silver. “Iva-san, this is too much,” she let out a sigh hiding her face.

“Oh, you look gorgeous!” Ivankov puts her hands on Koalas cheeks and pressed them lightly and noticed the said in her eyes. “What is it now, dearie? Anything that I could do for you?” she asked, “Have you read the newspapers lately?” Koala asked, Ivankov knew what she meant; the celestial dragons might hunt her down, “Don’t you worry, honey, everything will be all right,” she assured her, “Now, here’s your purse; everything you need is in there and let’s get going now, Sabo’s waiting downstairs!” Ivankov gave her a little push outside the door and went downstairs.

Sabo is there standing, donned with his formal night attire, a white polo shirt, layered by a black vest and finally a navy blue tailcoat patterned in toile of navy blue and silver, his black cravat is fixed with a dragon-shaped like a ring, surrounding the silk with its whole body. The two stared with each other for a moment until Koala cleared her throat and asked, “Where are the others?” she walked towards him and headed outside, “They went off already in their positions.” He said and helped her on the carriage. Ivankov lowered the hood of their cloak and made their way to the ball.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and chose to read my fanfic! It's been four years since I've written a fanfic (way back from the glory days of ff.net), so I hope this will be worth a shot. Please do know that I'm still working for two more fanfictions and there will be times that I will be on hiatus since it is the start of a new school year in my country. Thank you and don't forget to leave a comment if you have some reactions!


	2. Chapter 2

The rocky road from their obscene place to their destination kept them awake— or from daydreaming. The thoughts on this mission would let them expect the unexpected; thinking some strategies on different scenarios of what will happen.

“So, what will do to Edicius?” Koala slid the small peephole in the carriage to the driver’s seat, “Oh, I'll take care of him, sweetie, he wouldn’t resist this Devil Fruit of mine.” Ivankov chuckled. “You had an outfit?” Koala smirked. “Right beneath this,” she turned to Koala and pulls the hood of her cloak and Koala nodded a few times with pouted lips before she closed the peeping hole. The window was their only source of light for their carriage; Koala looked at his mask is reflecting the moonlight on his lap. His mask was split into two colors: the left side would cover from his brow through his cheekbone and is painted with matte navy blue filled with blue-green sequins that almost look like dragon scales (What a dragon freak, she thought) surrounding the eye-hole drawn edged with thin lines of curls through the other point in gold glitters; the other half is painted in silver that only covers his brow, and the rest exposes his face.

“That’s a nice mask,” she commented, still eyeing on the object on his grasp, he sighs as he held the mask up, sequins sparkle from the moonlight, “This,” he looks at the mask then points it to her, “…compares nothing on your looks tonight, which I forgot to say lately,” he smiled. “Oh, thank you,” her natural blush topped her light makeup. “Iva-san and Betty-san bought it for me,” she lowered her head lightly, gripping her skirt. “Well, they chose the perfect one,” he smiled.

“Now let’s recap of our plan,” Sao started, “We’ll have Ivankov-san do the honors to knockout this Edicius, then we go to the party as themselves, and when you saw something or someone strange, notify me immediately,” Koala nodded, “After that, we will ask Lindbergh and Betty to hack the Den Den Mushi cameras and then Morley, will standby if something else happens,” Sabo ended, and Koala replied, “Got it.”

“We’re here,” Ivankov parked the carriage from a darkened corner, hidden from the bushes and trees nearby. “And there’s the man who’s I'm supposed to be with,” Ivankov chortled, injected herself and dropped her cloak from her shoulders, revealing a sleeveless, scarlet-red gown, sparkling with glitters with a plunging V-neckline that went straight down to her hips, with slits on both sides to reveal her smooth legs, and a black stiletto on her feet. Ivankov struts her way to the man, leaving the two with their mouth agape, “Wow,” Koala froze.

“Hey,” she greeted as the man turns her head to her. “Hey sweetin’,” he offers his arm for her to reach. “You look wonderful tonight,” he smiled and Ivankov changed their route of walking, “Wait, where are we going?” he raised a brow and looks around the environment. “Where’s your mask?” raised a brow. “Oh, I won’t be needing it,” she chuckled. “Wha—” a hit on his nape stopped his sentence as his body dropped on the grass. “That should do it,” Sabo said from behind. I'll take care of him,” Ivankov injected herself and turned back into her true self; her gown went into shreds but good thing that she’s wearing something beneath. I’ll ask him a few questions while you dears are at it.” She shoos them to go along. “We trust you, Iva-san.” Koala nodded. “You have your mini Den Den Mushis in your purse,” Ivankov points at Koala’s purse as she carried Edicius on her shoulders.

“Good luck.”

* * *

Sabo and Koala put their masks on and their earpieces as together made their entrance in the mansion. “You seemed nervous,” Sabo offered his arm, “Oh, is it obvious?” Koala held her hand to his arm. “Nah, you’ll do well,” he snickered. A guard stands in front and halted them. “Invitation please,” Sabo hands the invitation. “Well, enjoy the night, Baron Edicius and Ms. Ivankov.” He opens the door for them, “We _will_ ,” Sabo smiled as they walked through the mansion. “Wow,” Koala roams her eye in the grandeur of the venue; several Baby’s Breath flowers were hanging in each column. Blue textiles imprinted with golden stars draped and hanging on the ceiling. “Sabo-kun we need to—” Koala didn’t notice his presence and she found him filling his plate with various foods at the buffet. “Koala!” he chows a huge piece of steak, leaving his lips glossy from the sauce. “Dish ish reehlly gowd,” he stuffed the luscious meat into his mouth. “Try some!” he offers her a plate with glee, “Well, okay,” she hesitantly accepted the plate, “We did have a long ride,” she giggled and happily serves herself in her desired choice of meal and seats on an empty table and ate her meal, leaving Sabo still choosing on the buffet.

“Wow, what a nice mask you have!” Koala tilted her head up and saw a blue-haired lady. She wears a sleeveless white gown with a V-neckline with a Kundan necklace hanging around her neck, chain armlet hanging down through her wrists. Her golden mask shines in pure gold and spotted with different colors of gems in different sizes on both ends, and its nose guard shaped like a bird’s beak, feathers were patched on the top of her mask on the forehead, almost like a peacock. “Oh, I’m sorry, you may not recognize me beneath this mask, I’m Vivi, from Alabasta,” she smiled and Koala almost choked on her food, coughing.

“Oh dear! You alright?” Vivi rubbed the coughing lass on her back from behind, “I-I’m fine your highness,” she stood up and lowered her head in respect. “My name is Ko-Ivankov, nice to meet you.”

_Get it together, Koala!_

 Vivi waved her hand, “Ah, no, please, Vivi is fine, Ms. Ivankov.” She smiled. “Is this seat taken?” she asked. “Ah, certainly!” Koala blushed in embarrassment and sat with her. “So, Iva-chan, if it is okay for me to call you that,” Koala replied with a “Mhmm-Hmm!” she drank a wine on her glass. “From what kingdom are you?” she rests her chin on her hand and her eyes sparkle under the mask.

“I uh, I’m from—”

“Vivi-chan!” a high pitch receding from behind.

“Ah, Rebecca!”  Vivi waved at the giggling girl from behind, “Oh, Iva-chan, this is my friend, Rebecca, a princess from the Kingdom of Dressrosa.” Koala lowered her glass, “Ah, yes. I’ve heard about her from the news,” she smiled, “Hello Your Highness,” Rebecca then puffed her cheeks, “Please, let’s be friends tonight, Miss Iva-chan, no need for honorifics, hehe,” she chortled, “I’m only sixteen,” she fans her hand in embarrassment. Rebecca wore her couture, ombre gown; it was sleeveless with a hue of brown to gold down through her skirt that has a translucent layer embroidered with sunflowers. And of course, her mask was inspired from her signature golden gladiator helmet but layered with a meshed fabric and sunflowers arching her head.

“Anyways, I’m feeling bad for Shirahoshi-san outside, she’s too big to enter the venue,” Rebecca looks outside from the window as the gigantic princess converse with the other nobles in the garden, “I just went here to give her some food to eat, you know, making her try on what they call ‘surface-food’” she added. “Oh, dear,” Koala commented, “Iva-chan, why don’t you come with us outside? We’ll also introduce you to Shirashoshi-san” Vivi grabs Koala’s hand and stood her up and drag out from the table excitedly

“Ah, wait!”

“Hmn?” They both look in curiosity.

“I’ll inform my uh, my companion right there,” she points at Sabo still eating from the buffet.

“Ohoho?” Rebecca smiled mischievously, “What?” she lets out a breathy laugh. “Companion?” Vivi blinked “And not a… special… someone?”  She curved the corner of her mouth. “Uh, yeah, I mean, why ask?” Koala stuttered. “Oh, I thought he is your friend or cousin or… lover,” Rebecca points at Sabo and Koala rolled her eyes. “Oh, c’mon,” she walks towards Sabo who’s still devouring the buffet's specials. “Sabo, I think I’ll go outside for a while,” Koala whispered, “What? Got something?” Sabo bit the shrimp on his fork, “Uh, no, actually,” she lowers her eyes and he raised a brow. “The princesses invite me to go outside, to, uh, hang out,” she points at the princesses and he stopped eating and looks the ladies at her behind, “You know, you could just use this,” he points at her ear, “Instead of walking towards here,” he turns her back towards the princesses at who were snickering at each other to them. “W-well, this is only just an undercover mission, s-so it’s fine!” Koala stuttered and puffed her cheeks, “Yeah, sure, love. Have fun.” He whispered and lowered his face to her side, pinching her puffed cheeks from her back, showing to the ladies teasing her and Koala slapped his hand away and walks back to the chortling ladies.

“Okay,” Koala exhaled loudly, “He said yes,” Koala brushed her skirt, “Oh he did?!” Rebecca clasped her hands together in a teasing manner. “Wha— No! He-He affirmed that I may join you,” Koala flushed in red and grabbed their hands, “Let’s go now,” she stomped with the giggling ladies.

* * *

“My, what a lot of visitors,” Stelly drummed his fingers on the marble railing watching from above. Different scents of perfume worn filled his nostrils accompanied with the stinging cocktail hanging on his fingers. “Seems like it, dear,” Sarie walked through beside him as she rests her head on his shoulders. “I think we should enjoy ourselves before we start the dance, why don’t we approach our visitors?” Sarie added. “Sounds like fun,” Stelly walks her down the stairs, ignoring the chattering noises along them, “Ah, Stelly,” Stelly turns around and saw a plumped man walking towards him, “Saint Rossward,” he replied, but Rossward raised a brow and extends his hand to him as Stelly bows down and kisses the back of his hand, “I’m sure you know my wife here, Sarie,” he gave a little push on her back, “Good day, sir” Sarie bowed in front of him and did the same.

“How’s your partnership with the Human Shop?” Rossward pouted with his brows furrowed, “It’s going well, sir,” he smiled. “After the demands of taking fishmen as slaves, my henchmen are now in gather to please nobles as you.” He affirmed.  “I assume that they are doing what they have to,” Rossward growled and blew some dirt from his fingers. “Yes, sir, you have my word,” he lowered his head and the noble walks away without any response.

“Oh, sir!” Stelly called.

“Hm?”

“Uh, may we discuss on our negotiation on me as a Celestial Dragon?”Stelly grinned and shrugged his shoulders, “May we, sir?” he repeated raising both of his brows expecting for an answer, “No,” he shocked his head and walked away, “Not in a million years,” he murmured.

“Fucking plumped-asshole” he gritted and made a fist behind his back, “Now, dear, we don’t want to make a scene,” Sarie whispered on his back and he sighed, “There won’t be a time that he would see what this key hides,” he revealed a key from his low-back pocket. “The key to the document room?” Sarie raised a brow and grinned, “Why, aren’t you the best?” she snaked her arm on his.

The three girls were sitting on the gigantic princesses; VIvi was on her left shoulder while Rebecca was on the left, Koala was sitting on the top of her head.

"Oh, this is so majestic! I never thought that the moon has this perfect, round shape! I've always seen it as a wobbly thing underwater." Shirahoshi eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. "Oh, this is your first time on the surface right? You should go visit my our kingdom!" Rebecca tugged the frill on Shirahoshi's collar, "We have vast land of sunflowers, which is a perfect scenery to go on a picnic at the center of it under a huge tree! We also have great dancers and delicious meals!" She exclaimed. "Oh? I sure will!" Shirahoshi smiled.

Vivi cleared her throat, "Well you should see my country too," she boasts. "Our land is covered with sand, we have good dancers as well as we gave our own traditional dance. Our country is one of the best merchantability with all the goods that we trade and import, exclusively from our country only," she ends it with a wink. "I would love to visit your countries someday!" Shirahoshi chortled. "How ‘bout you, Iva-chan, what's the best that your country would offer?" Rebecca raised her head above and asked, "Oh, uhm, my country is known for its feminity and such... You know like a lot of pink and rainbows and stuff," Koala laughed nervously. Ivankov's place may be an exaggerated fairytale land known for rainbows and girly things, a man's nightmares to reside surrounded by transvestites.

"Oh? Sounds like Hancock's kingdom, but it's much girlier," Rebecca tilted her head pointing a finger to her chin in wonder, Koala can't stop from laughing imaging what Rebecca had said and it took seconds for her to stop when she heard a buzz on her earpiece.

“Heads up. Stelly has the key to the room,” Sabo remarked and walked away from the couple behind and went to the drink bar and sat on the counter. “Eh? What'd you got?” Koala turns her head away and whispered. “Ivankov-sama, anything wrong?” Shirahoshi lowers her head to her, “Ah, I’m sorry, can you lower me for a sec? It seems I’m not that fond of great heights for too long,” Koala chuckled. “What? But you had the best view there!” Rebecca blurted.  “Ah, sorry, I’ll head out now. My companion might be looking for me,” she turns her eyes down the mansion.

“She keeps calling him that,” Vivi whispered to Shirahoshi. "Oh, sure!" Shirahoshi giggles and lowers her tiny stature down on the grass, "I'll see you later at the dance!" She waved and headed inside. "So what do we do?" she roams around and covers her mouth with her laced fan, "He keeps it in his lower back pocket," Sabo replied,

"Well, how do we suppose to get it?"

"We dance,"

* * *

 "Lucky them, they're having fun," Betty huffed her smoke while watching them from the screen, "We'll bring home some food from the buffet if you guys want," Sabo snickered from the line,

"Nice, thanks, chief!"

"Sabo, sorry if this is random but I slightly modified your tie ring on your cravat," Lindbergh came into the line, "What did you do?" Sabo checks on his dragon tie ring, "Well, you throw that, then once the impact hits on something, it will explode," he replied and Sabo stopped twirling the ring and dropped it on his chest again with caution, "Oh-kay,"

"Koala, that glass stone on your belt, it's actually a bottle of a sleeping gas," Koala lowers her head on her belt and tapped the glass vial perched around her hips, "No wonder my hips feeling slightly heavy," she commented. "Oh, and your fan? That's a Taser, just be careful not to push too hard on the pearl button on the side once it's folded; but it will deactivate once the fan is spread and being used," he added. "Actually, I'm using it right now," Koala examined her fan. Looking at the stunning details, it is hard to tell that the fan is a Taser. "Plus your masks have a night vision mode. Just tap your masks on your temple side and it will activate. Plus, it can take pictures too, without shutter sounds" Lindbergh explained. "Awesome gadgets, Lindbergh," Sabo praised. "I thought Iva-san and Betty-san bought this?" Koala wondered. "Yeah, they did, but I asked them to handle it to me to be modified it for our mission to be successful," he replied. 

“Give me some of that next time, Lindy,” Betty turns her chair to him crossing her legs.

* * *

Edicius slowly opens his eyes with a low groan and suddenly felt a tight feeling on his wrists, chest, and ankles. His eyes widened when he realized that he was just only wearing his underclothes. He tried to speak but his mouth is gagged with his cravat, “Why hello, darling,” eyes gleamed from the shadows. Edicius straightened his back against the rough surface of the tree, “Oh, I can’t understand you,” Ivankov pulls the gag from his mouth, “What did you just said, mmn?” the man catches his breath and spits on his uncontrollable salivation, “Ivan…kov?” he looks at the enormous head  staring at him, “Ting-ting! You got it!” she waves a finger in the air, “What the hell happened to you?” He wore a grimace on his face, “Oh, nothing’s wrong with me, honey,” she struts towards him and lowers her enormous head in front of him, “This is my true form, see,”

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't even look the slightest as her! She's—"

Ivankov released her needles from her gloves and injected herself as he watches her transform in horror. "Surprise! It's me, sweetin'" she cooed and plays her needles' tip together on her fingers. "What do you want? Money? Hectares of land? A mansion?" He gritted his teeth. "None of the above, all I want is information," She kneeled with her left leg in front of him and strokes the tip of her needle on his chin. "I want you to tell me..." She traces his jawline in a husky voice distracting him in his current situation, "Anything that you know," her eyes following the needle sliding down to his collar and cut his shirt with her index finger, piercing his chest lightly, tracing it down as blood trickles down to his chest and gasped from the stinging sensation, "About this gathering and Saint Rossward's prison for slaves," she stopped above of his navel and returns her eyes to him. His snicker transforms into s laugh, "Why the hell would I? Plus you're such a fool to infiltrate His Highness' mansion in this glorious gathering of the royalties and nobles, King Stelly is unstoppable when it comes to his military strength, and he's— AGH!" He was injected with one of her thick needles and Ivankov strangled him back on the tree, "Listen here love, one more unnecessary information, and I will fill you with my genetically modified hormones which would turn you into a woman, and we wouldn't want that, do we?" She gritted on him as his face is turning blue and he answers with a nod and Ivankov released her hands as he was fighting to catch his breath. "This is only what it is,” he coughed, “A social gathering for royalties, nobles with the Celestial Dragons. They and the nobles would often negotiate with Stelly about the stock for slaves,”

“What about the whereabouts of them? I’m sure you have a slave of your own,” she stood in front of him. “It depends on their masters where did they put them; some were in the in the undergrounds, some were living in their dirty butchery or just resting in a bed of hay in a filthy barn,” he huffed and she tilted her head slightly to her side. “His men are now in the move to gather some more fishmen from King Neptune’s kingdom as pardoned by the Arlong Pirates, he’s currently in partners with Stelly incognito rather from him.” He added. Ivankov almost fall on her knees when she heard the name of a familiar pirate. “Arlong, you said? You're talking about the former member of the Sun Pirates?” she tugged his hair to face her. “What? Are you fucking deaf?” he taunted.

Ivankov stares at him with doubting eyes but sees some parts of his narratives were true. “Thanks for that information,” she smiled. “And now for assurance,” she shots a tranquilizer into his temple and loosens his bondages from the tree.  “Information leaked and shot him with this tranquilizer,” she reported and circles the small used vial with her fingers, with the man behind her unconscious. 

“Got it,” Sabo answered. “Copy that, Koala and I are on the move waiting to get close to Stelly,” he turns to Koala’s frozen state her back facing him, her left-hand grips on her upper right arm.

“Koala, is something wrong?” Sabo called yet he received no response, “Hey, Koala!” he nudged her shoulders as she jolted from the contact. “Oh, what? Yeah?” she blinked as her eyes were moving left and right. “You’re not yourself tonight,” he put his hands on her shoulders, “Just breathe and tell me what’s going on,” Sabo shook her shoulders lightly as she inhales deeply and exhaled loudly from her mouth and looked at him. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Stelly sashays through the aisle of crowd with proud posture, extending his arm, “It’s an honor for me and my household to host this glorious social gathering of my fellow monarchs, honorable nobles and the majestic Celestial (fucking) dragons,” he spun his cane on his hands, "This night is a big night to get to know more each other as kingdoms, befriend some folks and to negotiate about the latest happenings for our... Henchmen," he snickered that added a thorn to Koala's chest. "Let us savor this night until the Reverie and forget all the problems that our kingdom faces... And now, let us start the dance!" He finally struck the end on the floor and snapped his fingers into the air and signals the orchestra to play the first note.

Sabo now positions his hands on her waist and her gloved hand, "Now tell me what's going on," he gently started to dance with her, "The man mentioned a certain pirate that I know," she lowers her eyes, avoiding his glare at her, which Sabo cannot permit, "I said looking down is a no-no when dancing," he reminds her with a stern voice. "You have two things you should do for me tonight," he waltzes them into the dancing crowd, he leans to her ear and whispered, "First off, Stelly is right behind you, I'll head towards him and dip you, then I need you get his key from his lower-back pocket, you understand?" Sabo turns his head back and Koala nodded. He positioned themselves to prepare for a dip, he gently swayed and lowers her upper body to the slightly revealed key, as Koala successfully snatched it in one glide as she slipped the key right into her sleeve then locked her hand to his when Sabo straightens her back, "Nice catch," he murmured softly into her ear as she swallowed a lump from her throat as she felt the tickling hot breath on her shell. "Second thing is, you will tell me what the hell is distracting you lately," his voice is gruffed like an order to her. "I-I know the pirate that Edicius mentioned," she stammered, her eyes still avoiding his staring  on her lower side. "Is there any connection to you?" he asked but received no reply and just sighs to her response, "Let's go now," he offered his arm as they made an exit from the crowd, "Guys, I need some distraction," he connects with the others, “That vial you used, Ivankov, it’s not just actually a tranquilizer,” Lindbergh buzzed in, “It’s also alters a person’s memories,” he added; Ivankov hummed turning to the unconscious man again, “I guess I have to return him back into the party,” she carried him on his shoulders and walks to their carriage. “Ugh, good thing Inazuma had made us some spare clothes.” She opens their chest at their carriage and changes into a new one. “How long till he wake up?” Sabo asked, “At least for an hour,” Lindbergh replied. “Good, we'll head now into the room. We have retrieved the key. Sabo affirmed.

“Oh, I know a thing that would help you,” a smile crept on her painted lips and clears her throat in position just a few yards from the entrance of the mansion.

“Help! Somebody help us! Oh, God!” Ivankov plods with a heavy weight on her shoulders through the guards in front of their mansion, “What is it, Madame?” The guards scuds towards the two and helped Ivankov, “What happened to him?” one of them assisted the wailing Ivankov and took the man away from her shoulders. “Oh, he’s been robbed! Help him please!” she cried in crocodile tears wetting her mascara damping her pale cheeks, “We’ll do everything we can ma’am.” the guard assured her assisting her into the mansion as whispers and hissing filled the hallway seeing the horrid sight of a bleeding man being carried away. "Please take care of him!" Ivankov called as the guards and maids assists the bleeding man into the infirmary.

“Is he with you?” one of the guards asked

“No, I am just a witness,” she sniffs. “I’ll head out now and please take care of him.” She waved her handkerchief and walked away.

* * *

 "Caught a lot today, eh, sir?" fishman Kuurobi stands in front of the stench jail of newly caught slaves, pressing their bodies against each other inside a confined space. "They're not enough," Arlong stood erected by his side peering into the jail bars full of terrified prisoners. "The demand for fishmen for slavery is increasing," he retorted, "We need to supply new jails as well," he banged the jail bars with his fist and the wailing and crying echoed the impact. "How could you do this? Your own kind?" A mermaid cried and Arlong points his nose to her, "This simple," he makes a gesture as if holding money with his fingers. "You'll find your new homes when you get there,” he responded with his signature laugh

"But we are home until you abducted and enslaved us,” one of them retorted as a loud bang hit the prisoner’s face as his nose pointed inside between the bars and splayed his webbed hands onto the fishman’s face suffocating him. “Listen here you fucking ingrate, why don’t you just shut the fuck up and just enjoy the ride to your miserable life.” He released his hand leaving the man heaving for air.

 “We’re out of the water, our skin is unmoisturized and we will die out of dehydration!” Someone from the back yelled. “Tch, You know what to do,” Arlong walked away and pointed his thumb back to the jail as his men brought a large water hose and sprayed the thirsty fishmen and mermaids as they fought for the direction of the water hose to drench them. “We’re almost to the mansion sir,” Chew reported.

“Finally,” he inhaled audibly, “it’s time for the party, boys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three may be on hiatus


End file.
